The bicycle harness enables the rider to use his leg and back muscles in addition to his body weight and thus push harder on the pedals while being tethered to the bicycle seat. In this manner the biker is able to achieve higher speeds and greater acceleration than would otherwise be possible.
Without the use of the harness the maximum power that a bicycle rider can deliver to the pedals is limited by his body weight. It is possible to achieve a greater force should the rider stand while pedaling while at the same time pulling on the handle bars. The rider is attempting to pull on the handle bars while pushing on the pedals and in this way generate a force greater then his body weight. For all practical purposes, the force generated by the rider is limited by the body weight of the bicycle rider.
In the present invention, a bicycle harness tethers the rider to the bicycle seat as a back stop, thereby allowing the bicycle rider to impart a greater leg pushing force against the pedal which force is not limited to the weight of the rider. In other words, the body harness anchors the body to the bicycle seat while the rider utilizes his leg muscles and his back muscles to exert a force against the pedals that is not limited by the weight of the rider, but is limited only by the force generated by the back muscles and the leg muscles of the rider while he is tethered to the seat of the bicycle. The total force generated by the rider against the pedals is a function not only of the weight of the rider but also his back, shoulders and his leg muscles.
The bicycle harness performs a collar that is adapted to slideably fit over the tongue of the bicycle seat, thereby allowing the harness to be easily removed from the seat of the bicycle in the event the rider desires to dismount, or is otherwise separated from the bicycle in the event of an accident.
In the preferred position, the bicycle rider normally sits on the bicycle seat while pedaling the bicycle. The bicycle harness contains a right strap and a left strap that encircle the body of the rider and distributes the force generated by the rider in his leg muscles, his back and his shoulders on to the pedals.
The concept of using a strap that is tethered to the bicycle to allow the rider to apply a greater force to the pedals of the bicycle than could otherwise be achieved has been generally earlier recognized in the prior art when bicycles was more popularly accepted as a means of locomotion.
A review of Patent Number 635,683, issued to Herman and entitled "Harness Attachment for Bicycle" was patented Oct. 24, 1899 and illustrates a harness located around the shoulders of the rider, which harness contains a single point attachment at the rear of the bicycle. The harness is attached to a release mechanism that must be actuated by the rider in the event he seeks to dismount, or is forcibly ejected from a bike. The strap itself is fixedly attached to the bike making it necessary for the rider to physically energize the release mechanism in order to disengage himself from the bike. The strap arrangement also prevents the rider from riding the bike in the conventional, low handled bar position as is used by riders today because of the strap restraints on the shoulders of the rider. In other words, the bicycle rider in the Herman Patent must ride the bike in a sitting position only, and not in a forward position as is desired by most modern bicycle riders.
Patent Number 482,271, to Openshaw and Carr and patented Sep. 6, 1892 also disclose a harness adapted to fit around the shoulders of the rider and in which the harness is tethered to the bicycle. The harness disclosed in the Openshaw patent is tethered in the front and is arranged in such a manner that should the rider lean forward, the harness is untethered from the bicycle, thereby forcing the rider to use the harness only in a sitting position. The Openshaw harness also encircles the rider, thereby placing a force on the rider's chest while he is pedaling, which is undesirable when pedaling the bicycle.
Patent Number 579,002 issued to Merrill and patented Mar. 16, 1897 also discloses a harness that is wrapped around the shoulders of the rider and which is tethered in the rear of the bicycle frame. By definition, the rider must ride the bicycle in a sitting up position, since the strap around his shoulders prevent him from leaning forward. These strap mechanisms also incorporate a device for raising and lowering the seat of the bicycle, as the rider pedals, attempting, in this way, to generate more force on the pedals as the rider propels the bicycle.
Patent Number 638,861 issued to Bean and patented Dec. 12, 1899 discloses a two strap harness, extending from the rear of the bicycle over the shoulder of the rider and connected to the handle bar in front of the rider. The obvious intention is to allow the rider to generate a greater force on the pedals against the straps located on the shoulder of the rider. Unfortunately, the harness arrangement must be kept taut at all times, or the forward straps will become released from the handle bar. In addition, the rider can not stand up and pedal and is severely limited in his actions as he rides the bike.
Patent Number 636, 108 issued to Blackman on Oct. 31, 1899 also discloses a harness connecting the rear of the bicycle seat to the front handle bar portion of the bicycle and in which the straps extends over the shoulder of the rider. Here again, the rider of the bicycle is limited in his position in that he can not stand up on the pedals and must, at all times, keep pressure on the straps in order to prevent them from being released from the handle bar portion. It would appear that the rider bending forward and releasing tension on the strap would allow the strap to be released from the handle bar portion. The same feature prevents the rider from assuming a standing position when pedaling the bicycle.
The Patents cited above appeared to represent the best art applicable to the use of a harness on a bicycle for the purpose of allowing the rider to generate a force greater then his body weight against the pedals.
In the present invention, the bicycle harness is attached to the bicycle at only one location and that is, along the forward tongue of the bicycle seat. In this fashion, the rider may assume any position, such as standing on the pedals, sitting upright, or even leaning forward without losing any benefit of the harness system.
The, since the strap assembly forms a seat collar that slideably fits over the tongue of the bicycle seat. Should the bicycle rider wish to dismount, he simply moves forward, to allow the collar portion to slide off the front of the seat, thereby automatically disengaging the rider from the bicycle. Similarly, should a mishap occur and the rider fall from the bike, the collar portion of the harness will again slide forward, automatically disengaging the harness from the bicycle.
In accordance with more specific aspects, the harness strap comprises a strap assembly that forms a seat collar that is adapted to slideably fit over the tongue of the bicycle seat to thereby serve as a connector or connector means, as variously termed. A first strap is connected to the strap assembly and extends from the right side of the collar along the right side of the back of the rider and over the right shoulder and down the right front chest of the rider and terminates on the first strap at an acute angle at a point remote from the collar. This generates a transverse force on the first strap to the right side of the collar.
A second strap is connected to said strap assembly and extends along the left side of the collar and along the left side of the back of the rider over the left shoulder and down the left front chest, terminating on the second strap at an acute angle and at a point remote from the collar, generating a transverse force on the second strap to the left side of the collar.
A lower transverse strap extends across the lower back of the rider, from the first strap to the second strap. The lower transverse strap contacts the first strap and the second strap at a point where the right strap and the second strap terminate at said acute angle, thereby allowing the transverse strap to balance the left and right transverse forces generated on the strap. This action tends to keep the straps on the outside of the buttocks of the rider and helps to distribute the forces across the buttocks of the rider and across the back of the rider.
An upper, transverse strap extends across the upper back of the rider, connecting said first strap on the right side of the rider to the second strap on the left side of the rider, thereby holding the right and left straps on the shoulder of the rider while he is pedaling the bicycle.
In the preferred embodiment, a flexible seat portion is connected between the lower transverse strap and the strap assembly and terminates at the seat collar and thereby acts to hold the right and left back strap in the preferred position while the rider is pedaling the bicycle.